Lucius Antonius
Lucius Antonius, who is also known as Keeper Lucius or just Lucius,''' '''is a high ranking Vigilant of Stendarr and vampire who makes his appearance in Mists of the Rising Sun as an antagonist. He is the one who tasks Ren and Kasumi with exterminating other vampires that have come to Cyrodiil, concealing the fact that he himself is also a vampire who has committed many atrocities in the past. Overview Lucius initially presents himself as a caring individual who aims to eliminate daedra and their associated for the good of the people. He acted as an exemplary Vigilant of Stendarr would, seeking out Daedra and their worshipers for elimination. When notified of a vampire problem, Lucius is fast to plan for the elimination of the vampires. Lucius was the one who killed the entire family of the vampire Eldric Bellamont, who came to Cyrodiil seeking revenge. Personality Lucius has shown himself to be quite a manipulative person, as he has attempted to use Kasumi and Ren for his own gain, allowing him to stay out of the sunlight. He has also enthralled all the Vigilants of Stendarr under his care, turning them into obedient slaves using his powers as a vampire. Lucius is also a vengeful person who never forgets slights against him. He is incredibly self centered, to the extent he believes others owe him a living. When he was left for dead and ended up turning into a vampire, Lucius sought out all who he perceived to have wronged him and killed them. On the surface, Lucius presents himself as a devout follower of Stendarr and a compassionate man who works towards the greater good. He uses words to sway others to his cause and pretends to be a man with saintly deposition. It can be said that Lucius is a hypocrite, since he preaches equality and doing good, when he himself uses underhanded methods, looks down on others and is not above treating the Vigilants under his care as disposable pawns. It can be seen that Lucius was an arrogant individual who believed in the strength of his vampiric powers. He continued to look down on Kasumi and Ren even after they proved they can match him in speed and strength. Lucius never really worried about losing against his foes, except after Kasumi and Ren severely wounded him before his death at their hands. Powers and Abilities As a vampire, Lucius has powers common to one. He has strength and endurance that is much greater than an average human, allowing him to keep up physically with Spirit Pressure users such as Ren and Kasumi. Lucius' great physical strength allows him to perform powerful strikes, a casual sweep of his hand being able to send a chair flying. and swipes from his claws causing dangerous injuries. Lucius is able to injure Spirit Pressure practitioners even through their bodily reinforcement. Equipment Lucius carries a silver sword, for combat against the Daedra. Despite being a vampire, he has no problems with wielding such a weapon. The sword which Lucius carries is rarely used by him, as he has strong powers he can call upon when he fights, relying on his vampiric powers for close combat. Trivia *Lucius' name "Lucius" is related to the term for light, which originally suggests he is a good person. However, he proves this untrue, showing that one should not judge a book by its cover. *Lucius' behavior is very similar to one of the stock Wuxia antagonists who heads a righteous sect, but is actually hypocritical and evil. Category:Echoes of the Orient Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Imperials Category:Vampires Category:Vigilants of Stendarr Category:Deceased